The Hooded Figure
by LoveEntwined
Summary: This short story is written modeling Edgar Allan Poe. A princess' hope to spend the day with her beloved prince soon come crashing down when a mysterious figure shows up bearing the mysterious symbol present in the forgotten corridor.


**The Hooded Figure**

Once upon a time is how fairytales start and they usually end with … and they lived happily ever after. This is not one of those fairytales. A memorable ball was to be held that night. This ball was to be held in celebration of the 500 years that had passed since the establishment of the kingdom. It would take place at the castle. The castle that had suffered through reckless leaders, countless acts of destruction and a handful of wars.

This castle was made up of four corridors. The first corridor was positioned in the Northern part of the castle. This corridor consisted of the great room, the ballroom, the dining room and few others rooms used to freshen up. The Eastern corridor included the Royalties living quarters as well as their own personal studies. These areas of the castle were continually being renovated and refurbished and cleaned to perfection to fit the Royals needs and wants. No part of the castle was as well tended to as these areas. The Southern corridor was hidden, all except for two passage ways through two very plain doors. One door was present in the Eastern corridor and the other in the Western Corridor. The Eastern door is the only door used. This corridor belongs to all the servants that work at the castle. The inside of the corridor is like a beehive. Every servant works diligently on the task given to them whether it is creating fabric for the Royalties wardrobe or peeling vegetables for the next meal. The servants were hidden from the castle because they were to remain invisible like the air that is breathed. The final part of the castle, the Western corridor is not visited. As a result of the destruction of a certain event, it was left to collect cobwebs and dust and over time filled with rats and other filthy creatures. The walls were crumbling, letting in an unbearable draft. The windows were covered with rotting wood, letting only slivers of light in here and there through a few cracks. The whispers of ghosts frightened the tenants but were quickly ignored due to other pressing matters. The Royals were unknowledgeable as to what the event was that caused the destruction and abandonment of this corridor. Even with all the fear of this area of this castle, everyone was still curious about one thing. What was the image that marked the nearest wall closest to the corridor's entrance. It had faded over time but was still legible. This image was a skull split in half with a lightening bolt straight through it. Some believe it to be a curse upon the Royals well others believe it was just something left from one of the previous wars. It still remains undecided.

By now the ball had started and the castle was swarming with royalty and others of high status. Guests were mingling at the refreshment tables, dancing in the ballroom and thanking the hosts for their invitation. Everything was flowing so perfectly that no one noticed a prince and princess slip out into the dark night. The prince and princess had grown up together and were grateful for each other's company. Even though they bickered lots, they would always be there to support one another. They ran a little while until their destination came into view and then started slowing down. As they approached the picnic that had recently been put out, they were maddened to find out that all the food had been stolen and the remains crushed into numerous pieces. Looking closer they discovered the remains formed a strangely familiar image. Realizing this, their bodies began to tremble and glimpses of fear exchanged. During the panic they hadn't noticed the moon disappear and the sky turn black, leaving them lost with only their voices. Finding a nearby tree, the princess started climbing with a feeling of fear and a dread of what might happen next. As she gripped the last branch her hand slipped - and she plummeted into the darkness. Moments later, she awoke unaware of what had just happened. She called for the prince only to receive no response. She frantically began to search for the prince only to find nothing. The princess fell upon her knees and cried out in despair. After taking a breath, the image presented itself to her once more and she ran.

The princess cautiously came nearer to the now intimidating castle to be interrupted with frantic screams - a spark - and a maniacal laugh. Rushing to the ballroom to seek out the noise she was met with her mother's cold gaze. Not only hers but the horrifying gaze from everybody. The flesh and bones that had once made up each individual were now replaced with the very substance that made up the castle walls. Traumatized with terror, the princess fled. Fleeing to the nearest corridor (which just so happened to be the Western corridor), she collided with a dark personage. The personage turned around to reveal a hooded figure. This figure wore black robes with the very same image on his robe that was on the wall behind him. He also held in his left hand, a staff that could turn any human into stone if it was commanded to do so. He wore a hood to hide the eyes that could with one look transform an individual into a pile of dust. He grinned at the princess and spoke with a gentle voice, "Oh my dear, I thought you'd never show."

The princess stood motionless in front of the figure, thoughts racing through her mind. Those clothes - that staff - the image, she turned abruptly to see the very same image on the corridor wall. Wanting to capture the princess' attention the figure stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Snapping out of her daze, she yanked her hand back and snapped at the figure, "What did you do to the prince?" Gesturing to the ceiling, the princess looked up to see the lifeless body of the prince hanging there. A cry slipped from her mouth and the figure pulled her close. The princess was so overcome with emotions that she didn't notice the figure pick her up and cradle her like a little child. The figure pushed her hair back and whispered in her ear, "You made a foolish mistake and these are the repercussions. Fortunately for you, I am willing to give you a second chance." Exhaling she replied, "I accept your proposal, could you ever forgive me?". The figure silently nodded and they embraced one another passionately. The princess wrapped her arms around the figure and seductively asked, "Will you show me your eyes?". Under her control, the figure obeyed and removed his hood to reveal eyes the colour of concrete, darkness and oblivion. He looked into the princess' eyes for only a mere moment before he watched her dissolve into a pile of dust. His heart hardened, watching the remains of the princess blown away by the wind.

Alone once again, the figure stumbles through the corridor and out the front door. Not sure of what to do next the figure walks forward, leaving the memories and emotions of this place behind him. He awaits the time when he will find a new kingdom that's happiness and mortality can be destroyed by his influence. But until then he will push forward with the same amount of deception in his step as in his mind.


End file.
